


frustrating, intoxicating

by perfectlyrose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pining James, Season/Series 07, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: It’s familiar, this ache. It sits heavy just behind his breastbone, in the middle of his chest, a small, dense ball of yearning.





	frustrating, intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt: "The tender ache when you press against bruises"

It’s familiar, this ache. It sits heavy just behind his breastbone, in the middle of his chest, a small, dense ball of yearning.

James rubs at the spot the moment Keith is out of sight, slumping against a wall. It’s the same as it was back when they were both cadets except worse, somehow. At least then this longing had built up over time instead of dropping back into place, fully formed, like it had the moment he laid eyes on Keith again.

He’d been in the middle of a fight, because, of course that’s always where James seemed to find him. Keith had snapped at him and James snarled back, hurling words like weapons because Keith only ever looked at him when he pissed him off. James had learned long ago to deal with only seeing Keith’s eyes catch fire with anger -- it was easy enough to pretend it was passion when those same eyes haunted him in the darkness of his room.

James sets off down the corridor, making for the mess hall where his team should be. They won’t let him get caught up in his head, at the very least.

\---------------

James watches him in meetings, sometimes, darting glances at him when everyone is looking at the presentation display. Keith is different. It’s not just that he’s older or taller or grown into himself, though he has. He seems settled somehow. He’s engaged in the presentation in a way that he never was in classes and James sees the way the Voltron team looks to him on instinct.

Leadership looks good on him, but Keith still lazes in chair with the same air of insouciance that has always driven James crazy.

He wonders if can still press Keith’s buttons as easily as he used to, or if Keith has managed to erect armor around his weak points during his years in space. 

He wants to see that spine straighten as anger washes over him and makes those flint-dark eyes harden and spark. He wants to know if this new Keith’s temper is as volatile as it always was. 

James wants Keith’s teeth at his throat, one way or another.

He pulls his eyes away and turns them back to Commander Holt’s presentation, wondering why he tortures himself like this.

\---------------

Keith watches Shiro, as James watches Keith. It’s familiar and expected and James feels like he shouldn’t be surprised to see those two still orbiting each other.

That ball in his chest winds itself tighter every time he sees them together.

James keeps looking, unable to keep from pressing on this bruise to see if it still hurts.

(It does.)


End file.
